1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to RF communication systems and, more particularly, to mobile communications.
2. Background of the Invention
A cellular communications system typically comprises a plurality of access points, such as base transceiver stations, each of which services mobile stations active in a respective geographic region, or cell, over allocated communication channels. The channel quality for these communication channels can vary as the mobile stations move about the cells. For example, as a mobile station moves away from an access point, the receive signal strength of signals communicated between the access point and the mobile station generally decrease. This typically results in a decrease in a carrier-to-interference (C/I) ratio, which is one of several channel quality measurements. In that regard, the channel quality oftentimes is lowest at the fringe of the cell serviced by the access point.
In some instances the channel quality at the fringe of the cell may sufficiently degrade such that the communication link between the mobile station and the access point only supports a marginal and insufficient data rate.